


Rarepair hell

by Honeyrockmysocks



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Injury, M/M, Make Out Session, gay idiots, himbos sir, mild violence, more to be added - Freeform, oops gay, random character dies, rarepair hell, some punches are throw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyrockmysocks/pseuds/Honeyrockmysocks
Summary: A place for me to dumb my rare pair one shots so enjoy
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Rupert Price, Rupert price/phantom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Stickprice

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the simps on the simphat server for loving this ship with me ok bye

Henry loved to push Rupert's buttons. The British solider always gave him fun reactions to his teasing. Henry did have to admit he liked being on better terms with the solider, he still wouldn't call them friends but they weren't enemies anymore. Henry was pulled from his thoughts as the man of his thoughts opened the door and walked in. Everyone knew Henry was always the first to make it to the waiting room before briefing, Rupert was always the last. That was why Henry gave a confused look to the man as he stood up,

'Since when did a Brit like you show up early?' He signed, a smirk forming on his face as he heard the other sigh. Rupert gave a light glare his way,

"Oi, watch it. Not my fault I've always got training before these things." Henry snorted, walking up to get in Rupert's face, taking note of how his face dusted red. Rupert crossed his arms, glaring fully down at Henry, 

"what do you want." Henry rolled his eyes,

'To make you seeth with rage of course." Rupert groaned before pushing past Henry and walking over to the table. Henry turned around to see him picking up the filed and opening them,

"Have you even looked over what we're being sent to do?" Henry just let out a chuckle in response as he walked up to him, Rupert sighed. Henry shifted under Rupert's arm so he could see what he was reading, he felt Rupert tense. Henry had to admit the close proximity was messing with him to, his face felt hot. The two spent the next few minutes mumbling and complaining about the mission, before finally Rupert set the files down and pulled away. Henry gave him a look, Rupert was still tense and because of it Henry knew he could get under his skin. They'd laugh it off later,

'Hey Rupert, what's a British persons favorite day of the week?' Rupert glared at him as he signed, Henry ignored his words to stop before continuing, 'chewsday.' Rupert huffed and walked past Henry, making his way towards the door. Henry gave a surprised look before grabbing Rupert's arm to stop him. Rupert instinctually slapped his hand away and the two stood still for a moment before Henry pushed Rupert. Then the first punch was thrown. Very quickly the two were stumbling through the room, throwing punches and kicks as the bumped into the table. The files fell to the floor and flew about as Rupert finally pinned Henry's arms to his his side and slammed him against the wall. 

The two were almost touching facing, both panting and already showing signs of some bruising. Rupert shiftrd his eyes away, moving his hands to let go before- 

Henry kissed him. Rupert stood still in shock for a moment before kissing back, letting Henry's arms go to instead rest his hands on his hips. Henry moved his arms up to wrap around Rupert's neck, pulling the dark haired man closer to him. The two didn't break long enough to really question what was going on, on long enough to catch their breathes before kissing again. Eventually Henry moved a hand up to run though Rupert's messy black hair as Rupert wrapped his arms around Henry. Just as the two of them went in for another kiss, the door opened,

"Hey, Hen! You ready for today's missio-" Charles Calvin stood in the doorway like a deer in headlights and admittedly the two making out also had the same look. The awkward silence lasted for only a second longer before Charles pulled the door shut and left the two still entangled together,

"Fuck"


	2. Phanprice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again simphat HEJDJDJDJEJJDJSS

Rupert stumbled as he ran through the woods, dodging low hanging branches and roots as he ran for his life. Turns out the government couldn't save him from the CCC's wrath, hell Galeforce was only able to tell him to run before a bullet shot by his head. Rupert ran to the nearest are he could think to hide in and that was the woods around the base. Rupert pushed around trees as he tried to keep his pace up, he couldn't see or hear who was chasing him but he knew that was the point. Phillip warned him he wasn't the only high tech spy and he really wished he was wrong. 

Rupert glanced behind him for a second and- pain. Rupert crashed onto the forest floor as he let out a cry of pain as a bullet went through his abdomin. Tears welled up in his eyes at the pain as he tried to push himself back up, his side screaming in pain. His hand shakily pressed against the injury as he propped himself up and- Rupert was kicked back onto the forest floor by an invisible force. He let out a gasp as he tried to drag himself away but a sudden pressure on his chest stopped him. A shimmer of blue appeared above him before someone appeared above him, a rifle held in his hands. He couldn't see his eyes but he could feel the glare from the man above him as he reached a hand up and pressed a button on his helmet,

"I've got the target down sir." He stood in silence for a few moments before nodding and shifting the gun in his arm, "yes sir." He responded with before letting the button go. The man turned to stare back down at Rupert and raised his gun at his head. Rupert tensed and closed his eyes, preparing himself as tears fell down his face. The gunshot was so loud and yet... He didn't feel a thing. A thump beside him and the weight being lifted off him caught him off guard as he opened his eyes to see the man dead on the ground,

"RUPERT!" Rupert recognised that voice. Turning as much as he could he was able to see Phillip decloak and sling his gun over his shoulder before running over to him. Rupert hissed as Phillip pressed his gloved hand against his injury to try and stop the bleeding, he turned up to him after a moment,

"You.. Phillip you came back?" He mumbled out as he moved into a sitting position. Phillip nodded quickly,

"Of course! I wasn't going to leave you behind." He turned his head and looked at the surrounding area before shifting his arms to pick Rupert up, "it's not safe have to keep moving, don't worry I got you." Phillip hummed the last part as he picked Rupert up as gently as possible. Rupert hissed a little at the pain in his side but wrapped his arm around Phillip's neck for support after adjusting. Phillip pressed a button on his suit and cloaked, the suits cloaking ability effecting Rupert as well. Rupert couldn't see himself, who was holding him, but he could feel himself still,

"This is so werid, how do you do this all the time?" He asked, feeling Phillip shift him in his arms for a moment before responding,

"It takes a while to get used to it. Just hold on and stay quiet and I'll get us out of here, ok Ruerue?" Rupert flushed at the nickname and gave a quiet ok. Phillip moved fast through the woods, practically gliding over the forest floor as he ran. Rupert just held on as tight as he could and tried to figure out where the hell they were going. 

Phillip came to a stop finally in what Rupert could see as an empty grotto. He was about to ask why they stopped when Phillip walked up to a spot and kicked the ground and... A trap door opened up... oh that explains it. Phillip set Rupert down as he decloaked, motioning to the latter,

"Go ahead I'll be right behind you." Rupert nodded and began the slow descent down the latter, going slow as possible as not to hurt his side anymore. It was a pretty nice little bunker, there was a bed and a separate room with food. He was mainly curious as to why Phillip knew where this place was. Phillip hopped down beside him after climbing down and closing the trapdoor. Phillip quickly pulled his helmet off and Rupert forget all his questions as he went right back to when they first met. Phillip didn't look to much different, a few more scars on his face and his hair was a bit longer and a lot curlier. Almost all his freckles had disappeared but he figured that was because he always had that helmet on. Before Rupert could think more about Phillip's attractive face the red head grabbed his arm and lead him over to one of the chairs around a table,

"Wait here, I'm gonna go get something to patch you up." Rupert nodded and watched Phillip practically run into the offshoot room right afterwords. He pulled up his shirt to look at it, lucky for him the bullet had gone clean through. Rupert tried his best to stop what little blood was still coming out of the wound. Phillip soon returned with a medkit and gently stitched up his side before bandaging it up,

"Thanks, for... for everything, Phillip." This time it was Phillip's turn to get red in the face. I he gave a smile and glanced away as he put the medkit on the table,

"I mean, I wasn't going to leave you behind. We're in this together." Phillip reached out and took Rupert's hand in his. Rupert smiled and pulled him in for a kiss,

"Yea guess we are..." Rupert glanced around the room and finally remembered what he wanted to ask, "also... how did you find this place?" 

"Oh you know.."


End file.
